A Journey through the Sky
by EdwardsLittlePenguin
Summary: There have been some disturbances late at night in the calm and quiet forests of Forks. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen seem to be the ones to blame. Whats wrong? Curious? Aha, well? Would you like to join us?
1. Prologue

Sorry about the title changes, it took me a while to find something that was truely a good choice for this story.

Journey through the Sky -A Twilight Story

This is the Authors Note and Preview to the story to come. Does it sound good? Please leave a comment if its something youd be interested in. I need to know if i should continue writing.

Okay in my story, Bella never finds out about Edward being a vampire, but she realizes he's hiding something. She also doesn't know about Jacob being a werewolf, but she isn't too suspicious when he makes up weird excuses as to why he has to constantly go when she needs him the most. Forks is usually calm, quiet, and peaceful. So whats going on that's disturbing it all? What happens when Bella questions Edwards love and ends up leaving him? Will Jacob be there, or will he mysteriously disapear again? Edward wants so badly to tell her everything, but do the rest of the Cullens believe she is ready? Will they end up leaving after Bella decides it's time to get over her small town romance? Well, what are you waiting for? Lets get going [:


	2. If only

_Let's go on a journey. Forks, Washington is our destination. It is just after sunset. The clouds are grey, and are trying to snatch the last bit of color the sun is so desperately hanging on to. We fly above the little town to see the entire ground covered in a beautiful blanket of white. The streets are empty. There is a comforting silence that seems to go hand in hand with the darkness. All the buildings are barely visible, with all the windows covered, and the lights seemed to have disappeared. As we soar over the rooftops and the trees, we come upon a meadow. There is something disturbing the peace the forest offers, angering the silence and waking the trees. Are you curious as to the disturbance? Well then, I'm afraid I can go no further. This, my friend, is your stop._

_

* * *

_

"Bella, it's just something I can't talk about right now."

"Why won't you tell me? I deserve to know. It's my life too." I couldn't stand that he always hid so much from me. He doesn't understand me. No one understands me. Doesn't he know how much it hurts me? Doesn't he understand how my heart needs answers? He seems to understand everyone else. He talks to everyone else. He knows exactly what everyone else wants. Why am I so different?

"Please, Bella. I can't… It's just… look, I… I'm sorry, Bella. I can't talk about this with you right now."

"With me? You can probably talk to everyone else about this! What makes me different? Why not me? Why, Edward?"

"Please, Bella." His eyes were desperately pleading for me to stop.

"Edward Cullen, you are going to have to tell me sometime."

* * *

**EPOV**

_"Edward Cullen, you are going to have to tell me sometime."_

Her words played over and over again in my head, and they stung more and more each time. I knew I would have to face her one time or another. I couldn't force her to live like this anymore. I didn't want to force her! There's just something about her, about us. Neither one of us could deny it, or get away from it. One of these days, I'm going to have to just come clean. One of these days, I'm going to run over to her and shout, 'Isabella Swan, It's time you knew! Bella, my sweet Bella, I'm so sorry I've been hiding this from you. Bella, I, Edward Cullen, am a vampire. I have the amazing ability to read minds. Except, I learned I can read everybody's mind, but yours. It fascinates me how I cannot read you. But please, my dear Bella, I love you more than anything. I am so sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I kept you waiting this long. Oh Bella, I'm so sorry.'

I had dreams telling her those words. I always imagined what it would be like to finally tell her. I wanted to tell her more than anything, but so much held me back. Carlisle would never let me. He wouldn't let me explain. The entire family would hate me if she exposed us. But you see, more than anything, I was afraid. Afraid of her reaction. Afraid she would reject me. Afraid she would be scared of me like the monster I was. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

* * *

**BPOV**

Words cannot describe how frustrating that boy is.

I ran home as fast as I could. I didn't turn around. I couldn't. I needed to get rid of all the anger and frustration. I silently thanked Charlie for getting me that journal when I moved here. He didn't know me very well, and that was all he could think of. I don't think he even knows me now. I've been living here almost 6 months and we've barely spoken.

Now where was that journal? Every time my emotions began to take over, I would write a letter, and then just throw it out. I know it sounds like something a therapist would make me do, but it helps. If anyone saw me doing one of those weird 'anger management help' exercises, well, I don't know what they'd think.

Oh! Here it is! Now pencil… pencil… Pencil!

_Dearest Edward…_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** So what do you think? Any suggestions for the next chapter? Im not even sure i should continue it. What do you think? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! [:


	3. Getting to know Edward Cullen

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: It took a while to come up with what I would do for this chapter. I wasn't sure what should come after that first part. It took a lot of brain storming. Who knew writer's block could last so long? Ahaha I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review! Ideas and constructive criticism are much appreciated.

**-Sophia[:**

* * *

_So how was your little trip? Ever so sorry, I could not come with you. Now I'm back and we need to take another little journey. I'm sure you're curious as to what's causing all these problems between Bella and Edward. So what should we do to fill you in? Well the way I see it, you have two options. I could just tell you, but what fun would that be? Think you have an idea to what the second option could be? Well, we can go back in time. Now you might be asking 'how are we going to do that?' Well I suppose you're just going to have to close your eyes. Ever so slowly, you start to open them. You look down. You're standing on the greenest grass you've ever seen. It looks so soft, but you don't have time to lie down. We need to look around a bit. Once again, we start soaring above the trees, above the rooftops, above the entire town of Forks. The sky is a light blue, and completely clear. You look down and see what was once covered in nothing but cold, damp, snow. Now it is all fresh, green, and warm. The trees are beginning to bear fruit, and the flowers around it are all in full bloom. You're simply amazed. You never knew so many colors existed. However, we aren't here for the beauty. We go past the rolling hills of green, beyond the meadow, and come upon a small house. There's a red truck parked outside, next to a police __cruiser__. On the curb, there is a shiny little Volvo. Shall we look inside the window? Inside you see none other than Edward Cullen and Bella Swan sitting on a purple sheeted bed. How far back did we go? Well, I guess you're going to have to find out for yourself. I'm so sorry, but once again I have to leave you. I have faith in you. You will be able to get along without me just fine. Don't worry; I'll be back for you._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Honestly, Bella. Why am I here?"

"Edward, I invited you over because I can't take this anymore. I need answers from you."

"Can't take what, excactly?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." I was firm. I had to be. I wasn't going to let him walk all over me.

"I'm afraid I dont, Bella"

"Edward, you've been tormenting me since the first day I saw you here. I hadnt even met you yet! Ever since, it's only gotten worse!"

"I'm sorry?" The question in his voice had annoyed me.

"I'll forgive you if you make me a promise." I had a good idea, and he sure wasn't going to talk his way out of this one.

"And what would that be?" He was almost mocking me. It's funny that he doesn't even realize what's coming. He always seems to know what everyone else is throwing at him. Why is it so much different when it's me?

"You're going to give me answers, Edward Cullen." Okay, this is good. I had confidence in my voice. I knew it would drive him crazy if I didn't talk to him, notice him, and even look his way in class. I was going to ignore him completely.

"Hah, and what will happen if I don't, Bella?"

"I guess I'm going to just pretend you don't exist and if you even try to approach me or say anything, I'm going to walk out into the street to get hit by a car, and mark my words, you will not be around to save me this time."

"Alright, don't you think that sounds just a bit childish?"

"So what if it does? Are you going to give me answers or not?" He was really testing my patience.

"No, I don't think so. Do what you will." He stood up and walked over to the door.

"I meant what I said. I'm finally starting to understand how you think, Edward Cullen."

"Oh believe me, Bella. You aren't even close." And with that he walked out and slammed the door behind him. I looked out the window and he was pulling away in his stupid, shiny Volvo.

Wow, that was dramatic.

* * *

**EPOV**

Man, it felt good to get out of there. It smells too much like _her_. I'm usually pretty strong when it comes to the scent of human blood, but wow. Bella's was just… wow. Simply wonderful. Completely indescribable.

So what was I doing at her house? I didn't belong there. I knew that. What kept me there? Was it just sheer curiosity that forced me to accept her invitation? I couldn't even say myself. All I knew was that I was invited over to the house of Isabella Swan for reasons she would not say, and I accepted. Why had I accepted? That's only one of the hundreds of questions that ran through my mind the entire time I was there.

Oh, excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I am a vampire. Afraid? You should be. Think I'm cold and cruel? Maybe. Sleep in a coffin? Nope. Burn in the sun? Sorry to disappoint you, but no. Hideous old man with a humped back and a black cloak? I don't even know where THAT ONE came from.

Honestly I don't know how to describe myself. A lot seem to think I'm gorgeous.

I have a family of 7, and yes, we are all vampires. Carlisle is my adoptive father, married to Esme, my adoptive mother. I have two brothers named Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is known as the big, strong teddy bear. He can beat anyone at arm wrestling, but he's just a big softie. Jasper is the newest to our family and sometimes I don't know about him. He can change our moods but really that's the only thing I can say. I don't quite understand him. I also have to sisters named Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is the most beautiful girl you will ever lay eyes on. She is with Emmett and he makes her happy so it's alright with me. She can be a little stuck up sometimes but with that kind of beauty, it's hard not to be. Alice is by far my closest sibling. She has amazing fashion ability and enjoys forcing people into all-day shopping sprees. If you asked me to describe what she looks like, I would tell you she's a perfect example of a pixie. She's cute, short, and she just has that pixie hair.

I desperatly wanted to tell Bella what i have just explained to you. I'd never be able to. I couldn't put my family in that kind of danger. I want to tell her! I just... I just can't. Do you know what could happen if I did? The problems? The heartache? The danger? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Im never going to be able to tell her and that is a perfect fact.

I don't really think there's much else to say about me. Think you know me?

Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

So this is it? I'm going to be ignoring Edward Cullen for as long as he can stay away from me. Something tells me this is not going to end well.

_And things stayed quiet between them for months._

* * *

**Authors Note: So what'd you think? I honestly imagined this chapter much longer but I felt I was kind of dragging it a bit. Chapter 3 should be out by next Tuesday. Please R&R! [: Once again I'm going to remind you about ideas for upcoming chapters and constructive criticism. I'm not sure how good my writing is.**

**-Sophia[:**


End file.
